the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 40/Fan Made Lists
tstarr17 10.Good Neighbors 9. Boat Smarts 8. Restraining Spongebob 7. Cephalopod Lodge 6. Squid Wood 5. Squid Baby (this is my most hated episode on this list) 4. Smoothe Jazz At Bikini Bottom 3. Breath Of Fresh Squidward (I can see Enter's reasons for putting it at #1, but I can also see what the writers were trying to do here. That's why it isn't #1 for me.) 2. Boating Buddies 1. Choir Boys Thatrandomsomepony Boating buddies Cephalopod lodge (at least in th top 5) Are you happy now (technically he's not tortued, but he's always at the ass of the jokes) itsthewiseguy Pineapple Fever/Love That Squid/Cephlapod Lodge/The Thing/Squid Wood/House Fancy/Choir Boys Squid Baby/Boating Buddies/Squid's Visit Masterge77 House Fancy/Squid's Visit/Squid Baby/Good Neighbors/Choir Boys/Cehepalopod Lounge/Tentacle Vision, Professor Squidward/The Thing VannesteLand A Friendly Game, House Fancy and Professor Squidward HeRodeABlazingCarpet Tentacle Vision/Pineapple Fever/Boat Smarts/Slide Whistle Stooges/Squid's Visit/Choir Boys/Squid Baby House Fancy/Squid Wood/Boating Buddies lucywoof08 Are you happy now?/Squid Wood/Squid's Visit/Squid Baby/Tentacle Vision/House Fancy/Pineapple Fever The Thing/The Play's the Thing AfroOtaku917 Boating Buddies/Squid Wood/Professor Squidward/Good Neighbors/Squid Baby/Tentacle Vision Cephalopod Lodge/Squid's Visit/Choir Boys/House Fancy disneyphilip Cephalopod Lodge/Tentacle Vision/Boating Buddies/Choir Boys/Good Neighbors/Slide Whistle Stooges Squid Wood/Boat Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname/Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom/SquidBob TentaclePants Professor Squidward/Pineapple Fever/Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/Chum Fricassee VampireQueenEffeffia 10. "Funny Pants" - It doesn't revolve around Squidward suffering the ENTIRE time, but it does have that unnecessary torture at the end where he gains some of SpongeBob's laugh. 9. "Slidewhistle Stooges" - SpongeBob and Patrick do it? No problem! Squidward does it? Oh no, it's annoying when he does it! Or, that's at least what the townspeople convey. Not only is it just being mean to Squidward for no reason, but it is really, REALLY annoying to the audience. 8. "Squid's Visit" - SpongeBob can't take no for an answer, and people who do that tend to get really annoying. Then he steals a vacuum cleaner. Unlike the episode with the free balloon (I don't remember what it's called), where SpongeBob and Patrick are tortured by guilt and that's punishment enough, SpongeBob is never punished for stealing. To make matters worse, Squidward's house burning down was just another addition of writer cruelty. It didn't have to happen, the writers were stoned and probably asked, "How can we make torturing Squidward even FUNNIER!?" 7. "Pineapple Fever" - This would probably have to go lower on the list because it's not THAT torturous. However, that's Squidward's primary function: to be tortured. He could have been omitted completely and the episode would have been better. 6. "House Fancy" - Toenail. Enough has been said. 5. "Squid Baby" - Maybe, had Squidward just been in an unfortunate accident - say, falling down the stairs - and SpongeBob and Patrick actually took better care of him in a way that said, "Yes I care", the episode would have been better. Only maybe though. But nope. Granted, it wasn't entirely their faults for the accident, they were really careless, which makes it unforgivable. In the episode with the baby scallop (don't remember that name either), they showed that, even though they're like little kids, they can grow up and take responsibility over a life when necessary. Here they are a few years later, and you'd assume they can't even care for themselves. And the baby was unnecessary. If he had been turned into a baby by Plankton's baby gas, or if he was maybe in a cast and needed their help, then the episode could have been more bearable. Then again, maybe I'm giving the new writers too much credit in that statement . . . 4. "Choir Boys" - Again, this should be lower on the list mainly because it's mainly very annoying. It goes back to the, "that person who won't say no" formula. Which gets very old, very quickly. And when he gets there, of course SpongeBob, who has been established in nearly every episode he's in to be unable to sing, comes in and steals the show. I don't care if SpongeBob has bad continuity, if it's been established in every episode he sings, then I doubt very seriously it can be disputed. 3. "Boating Buddies" - Annoying and needlessly cruel. SpongeBob isn't realistic at all, but from time to time, they will have a tad of realism. If somebody was stuck in a cast and was unable to move, their test would either be postponed or they would be given some kind of assistance. Not much to say, so of course, I'm going to say it should be lower. 2. "Squidward in Clarinetland" - I don't really agree with this one, since it's mainly weird, not too much torture, but I can see why people would dislike it. If I wasn't just throwing suggestions around, I would probably have this at #10. 1. "Squid-Wood" - This episode was an utter pain for me to watch. It's really annoying, and just shows how unlikeable the townspeople are. How would you feel if you were replaced by a hunk of wood? It would suck so badly! lylety House Fancy, Squid Baby, Smoothe Jazz In Bikini Bottom, Boating Buddies, Pineapple Fever, Tentacle Vision Arston-Craft Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful, Squid Wood, Pineapple Fever, Cephalopod Lodge, Boating Buddies,Choir Boys YellowFlash1234 House Fancy, Squid Baby, Choir Boys, Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom, Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful, Squid Wood, Restraining Spongebob, Pineapple Fever, Cephalopod Lodge, and Boating Buddies. DarkRubySparks "Boating Buddies" "Tentacle-Vision""Choir Boys", "The Thing", "Cephalopod Lodge", "Professor Squidward CherryColaDippinDots House Fancy is one! God I can not THINK of the title without thinking of that dreaded scene. I have a guilty pleasure in watching gory movies and sometimes RPing or writing bloody stories. but I get flipping disturbed by that toenail scene!!! Oh god, I need to stop thinking about it it makes me that sick... Squid Baby, yeah that one needs to be on the list I am sure you would agree. Squid's Visit. Spongebob was just down right creepy in this... I mean this might as well been a Spongebob Dark Fic. And yes those exist. Slide-Whistle Stooges. Slide Whistles are fun, I agree. However, annoying the flip out of Squidward, the town cheering for his "death" because of annoyance, yet it's okay to make fun of the sick and dying... Oy! Cephalopod Lodge. Squidward has a club. Let him be in that club instead of ruining it for him!!! PereMarquette1225 Pineapple Fever, Squid's Visit, Choir Boys, Slide-Whistle Stooges, Squid Baby, and Boating Buddies. EnqlishRiviera "Boating Buddies", "Tentacle-Vision", "Choir Boys", "That Sinking Feeling", "Enchanted Tiki Dreams" (the first half), "The Thing", "Cephalopod Lodge", "Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom", "Restraining SpongeBob and, worst of all, "Professor Squidward". fighterwolfneon Squid Baby, Boating Buddies, Cephalopod Lodge, Squid Wood, Giant Squidward, The Thing, Tentacle Vision, and Sponge-Cano DoctorDevi Tentacle Vision/Restraining SpongeBob/The Play's the Thing/Are You Happy Now?Category:Animated Atrocities